Keep This To Myself And Never Let You Know
by xoxoAmberBabyGirlxoxo
Summary: When Brock tells Reba that he thinks he made a mistake by leaving her will Reba realize that she is still in love with him and act on her emotions, or will she do what is right and keep it to herself? This story was inspired by the song I Could Fall In Love by Selena.


**A/N: This story was inspired by the song **_**I Could Fall in Love **_**by Selena Quintanilla. I hope you enjoy this story and please review and tell me what you think!**

When Brock Hart asked his wife Barbra Jean if he could talk to his ex-wife first Barbra Jean lost it. They were having problems and she wanted to work it out but he wanted to talk to Reba. She told him that she was leaving and going to live with her parents and then stormed out of the kitchen and into the living room. Reba tried to convince Brock to go after her but he told her he couldn't, and the reason was something that Reba had never expected. Brock then told Reba that he thought he had made a mistake when he left Reba for Barbra Jean. Reba's mouth dropped and she wasn't sure what to say as she heard the car start and drive off. Reba knew that they were the only ones left in the house and she felt bad for Barbra Jean, but now her feelings and emotions were irrational and she wasn't sure what to do. Reba glared at Brock and without saying anything she left the house leaving Brock alone.

Reba entered her living room and was thankful that no one was home. She wasn't sure what to do. Her ex-husband had just told her that he thought he had made a mistake by leaving her. His wife had just left him to go live with her parents. Everything in her life had changed so quickly and Reba wasn't sure what to do about it. She wasn't even sure about the way she felt towards Brock. She thought she had moved on but hearing what he had said made her question it. Had she really moved on or had she made herself believed she had moved on? She was removed from her thoughts when her ex-husband came through the front door and closed it behind him.

"What the hell was that? I tell you something important and you storm out like that!?" Brock said as he glared at his ex-wife. Reba looked over at him and Brock could see the rage on her face. How dare he come in her house and talk to her with that tone!

Reba stood up off of the couch and placed her hands on her hips. "What the hell was that? Oh I don't know! My ex-husband just told me that he thinks leaving me for his wife was a mistake and his wife just left to go live with her parents in another state! What the hell do you think that was?!" Reba said as her face grew to a light red color. She was furious with Brock. How dare he do this to her, even if deep down inside it's what she really wanted.

Brock had his hands on his hips as he glared at Reba. "Well now maybe I'm thinking that telling you the way I felt was a mistake! I was just thinking that because you're my best friend I needed to tell you the truth!" Reba could tell that Brock thought he was making the right choice but she questioned if it was. After all he cheated on her, he got his mistress pregnant, they got in a divorce, he married his mistress and had another son but now he's saying that he thinks he made a mistake by leaving Reba.

Reba sighed and looked at her ex-husband. What was going on between them? There was a part of her that was afraid of what the future held in store for the two of them. After all he was married to her best friend, although she wouldn't admit that Barbra Jean was her best friend. She couldn't hurt her like this. Brock needed to be there for his wife not talking to his ex-wife on rather or not leaving her was a mistake. Brock turned around and headed for the door, and Reba knew that letting him leave was the best thing to do. If she didn't let him leave then there's no telling what would happen because she felt as if she may still love in; be in love with him. Before Brock could open the door she opened her mouth to say something but felt as if she had lost her voice. "Did you ever stop and think that you telling me that wasn't going to be easy on me? I understand that you're in that honesty stage in therapy but did you think about what telling me that you think you made a mistake by leaving me would do to me?" Reba said as her voice was much softer this time.

Brock turned around and looked at his ex-wife. She was beautiful. Her red hair that once was extremely short had grown out and she had it styled in the flare style she normally had it in. Her blue eyes were sparkling, although she was still standing across the room. There was something about Reba that had attracted Brock to her over twenty years ago, and that never went away. Brock wasn't sure what to say to his ex-wife.

Reba took a deep breath and thought about what she had done. She needed to let him leave before she did something to confirm her love for him. She couldn't let him stay here no matter what. He was married to Barbra Jean and he needed to fix things with her, not Reba. Reba was relieved when Brock didn't say anything and turned to face the door.

Thoughts started to come into her mind. What would it be like if she could touch him? Just a simple hug. They had hugged earlier that day and nothing happened, so why couldn't they now? What if touching him made her the happiest she had been in a long time? Six months after they had ended things she went on anti-depressants and she was off of those but she was never fully happy. Keeping busy was her way of not thinking about how messed up her life was. Touching Brock could make her life seem better. The problem was that if she touched Brock in the most innocent form she could easily lose control, and if something happened between them he may not want that the next day. Everything that Brock was saying today was just because he was confused on what he was feeling. It all made sense to Reba now.

"I guess I just thought maybe if I came clean with how I felt it would make things less crazy in our life. That there was a possibility that we could work things out between us. Don't get me wrong I love Barbra Jean but leaving you was a mistake." Brock said still facing the door. Reba knew that she needed to let him go without saying what was on her mind. Without telling him the way she felt. It was the right thing to do and Reba always tried to do the right thing. She prayed that Brock would walk away and out of her house.

Reba sighed and looked at him. He had been her best friends for over two decades and this was going to change it but she knew that she needed to keep the way she felt to herself. There was no denying that. "Brock as sad as it is, life will always be crazy. There's always unexpected things that come up rather it's just a feeling or you act on it. But you have a wife and a family that you need to think about before you make these decisions. Being honest is great and I'm glad that we have that relationship where we can be honest with each other," Reba's heart sunk when she said this because she knew she wasn't being completely honest with Brock about her feelings, "but you need to be honest with your wife first. You need to tell her how you feel before you tell other people how you feel or else nothing is going to get fixed."

He turned to face her and saw that she was uneasy with all of this. He wondered what was on her mind but he knew he had done enough damage for a day. It seemed like that's all he ever did was hurt people and he had enough of it. He couldn't stand to hurt everyone, especially Reba, anymore. He turned back to the door and opened it. With a deep breath he walked out of it and closed it behind him leaving Reba alone in her living room while he stood on the front porch.

Reba wanted so desperately to run after Brock and tell him her feelings. Tell her that he needed to come back home to her. That was what she wanted to do but she knew that it wasn't right and she needed to stay in her house and give him some time to himself. He needed to fix this by talking to Barbra Jean and Reba needed to let him do that on his own. She sighed as a tear fell down her cheek. Her emotions were going crazy. She wanted to touch him and tell him everything but there was so much at risk that she couldn't. She couldn't add to the chaos and ultimately that's what she would be doing.

She heard her phone buzz and picked it up to read the text that had just been sent by Brock. _Thanks for talking to me. I know I'm not making things easy on you or anyone else for that matter. I'll call Barbra Jean tomorrow so we can talk things over_, she read as she sighed. This was the right thing to do and she knew it. She sent a quick 'you're welcome' message and then told him she was headed to bed.

As she walked up the steps to her bedroom all she could think about was Brock and her emotions. It was obvious to her that she was still in love with him and that made her frustrated with herself. He was her ex-husband who was married to someone else and yet she was still in love with him. _Being loyal to Barbra Jean is the right thing to do_, she told herself as she sighed and climbed into bed after changing into her pajamas. It was the time to move on, and that's what she had to do. Once she got under the covers she closed her eyes and was consumed by all the memories that she had with Brock and all the questions that she had going through her head about how she felt.


End file.
